Hammer
Weapon Overview The Hammer weapon class is a fairly common weapon type able to be used by players since the first Monster Hunter game. Staunch and resilient, the hammer is perhaps the first representative weapon-of-choice to dictate pure, unadulterated damage directly to the target. In this field, the typical weapon's attributes allow a hunter to run openly with the weapon drawn, perform short-range, almost "bunting" and swing attacks with their initial attack buttons, and the ability to charge up different types of swings while moving. As the hammer class has immense damage potential, and indeed, some of the outright highest raw damage in the game, the weapon boasts no defensive capabilities aside from the standard rolling dodge maneuver. A sense of timing is needed to master the weapon's true damaging traits: releasing charged swings while timing and aiming diligently against the foe's movements. No easy task. Further, hammers have a decent variance of elemental attributes, and are useful for racking up elemental damage. You cannot cut a tail with a hammer, but it is easy to break heads and other body parts. Typically of moderate sharpness, the hammer is able to supplant high damage through its shoulder-button charged moves. These include a single swift swing, a one-two "golf swing," and, depending on if the hunter is moving or not, a whirling attack or a heavy bash onto the ground, and new and exclusive to Monster Hunter 3, the Hammer can be charged to deliver a constant high swing from left to right capable of Knocking out a Monster in mere seconds. Stun damage to a large monster can be visually noted when yellow streaks or "sparks" are seen to appear at its head. The Monster will fall down and have stars circling its head when it receives enough stun damage and is "Knocked Out". This is the perfect time to launch a few combos at the area of your choice while the monster is vulnerable. The Swinger Hammers are sheer brute force. The best defense here is a good offense, and the best strategy for a hammer is to line yourself up safely while timing your R button swings at vital points. When hunting in groups, the hammer is useful to knock a monsters over and make them flinch, while other hunters with sharp weapons are given a great oppurtunity to cut off the tails of monsters, and break parts without worrying about the monster attacking them hi my name is bob Note:If you use the charge attack (not moving) there is a high possibility to make a monster flinch, stopping it from attacking for a short amount of time. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos. Video:MHFU Ultimate Art Of Using Hammer 80 (It's not in English, but there's not a lot of text. I also apologize for the music. Non-Linkin' Park fans, please press mute.) Strategy Since the hammer lacks the ability to block attacks, the common user must always keep in mind to roll/dodge after every attack they lay on a monster. However, that is not the only thing to keep in mind; here is a list of things to take note of while using a hammer: *Roll after most attacks. The "golf swing" finishers of Triple Pound and Hammer Spin have lengthy delays. *Only use the triple pound when the monster is temporarily immobilized (with some exceptions). *Whether its the spin attack, super pound, or a simple hit, use R as your primary attack. *Most of the time, aim for the head. *On wyverns such as the Diablos the triple pound should be used on the tail. *Hit the legs if you want to trip it. *You can pull in one more attack after you spin! Most people know this though. Category:Trivia